


Hateful Promises

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: Yes, again, all of these are samples. If you have a favorite, let me know.





	Hateful Promises

"I will try to find out what else might not be as it should," Todd says, and then his eyes turned vacant, staring past John and Atlantis. Sheppard stood there, awkwardly, aware that the Wraith had slipped off into his mind, but not quite wanting to leave and listen to McKay bark on and on about his cat and other such useless complaints. So he stayed, sitting down with his back leaned against the glass and the cell door locked in case Todd got any ideas to escape. He remained there for almost an hour watching the Wraith shift and look around the room without actually seeing it. At one point, he stood up although Sheppard had no idea why. His eyes were still vacant and the Captain was sure Todd was still in his state of, quote on quote, ‘Meditation’. Sheppard simply ignored it, although he was getting very bored to the point that he began to doze off. Until Todd suddenly fell to his knees with a short cry that reminded John of the lions in the Zoo he’d go to as a kid. The Captain quickly got to his feet and moved to the Wraith’s side as Todd clutched his head with both hands, his body shaking.  
“Woah there, Todd, you alright?” John inquired as he crouched beside him, carefully placing a hand on the Wraith’s shoulder. The sudden contact startled Todd into the bench which was shoved back into the glass wall by the brunt of the force of the Wraith’s back falling against it.  
“Woah, woah, woah! Todd, it’s just me, relax,” the Captain cried, holding his hands in the air as a sign of peace. The Wraith pried an eye open to glance at Sheppard before snapping it shut again as a wave of pain assaulted his mind once again. He shook his head, struggling to clear it enough to bring himself completely back to reality, but his efforts seemed mainly futile as the forceful pain struck him again.  
“S-Stop…” he gasped and John thought perhaps he was talking to him so he did so and listened as the Wraith growled quietly.  
“I mean you no harm…” the Wraith murmured, softly, hissing in pain as another wave of ricocheting agony slammed into him. John pieced together that Todd hadn’t been talking to him and was instead conversing with someone telepathically. John dropped to his knees beside him and gripped both his shoulders before giving his a forceful shake. To Sheppard thanks, this snapped the Wraith out of his state and both of his eyes shot open as his hands dropped from his head and he gasped for air. John kept his hands on his shoulders as he stared at him, waiting for him to catch his breath.  
“Hey...Todd, you alright? Looked like you were in a lot of pain,” Sheppard pointed out and the Wraith focused his sights on the Captain with a trembling exhale.  
“Sheppard…” he sighed in relief, shaking his head to clear it up then looking up at him again.  
“You have my appreciation.”  
“Sure, but...what happened?”  
“...Sheppard, we may have a problem…”  
"What's that...?" John asked, fearing the answer.  
"We're surrounded."


End file.
